Second Battle of Geonosis
The Second Battle of Geonosis took place during the Clone Wars when the Republic issued a full on attack on the planet of Geonosis in an attempt to destroy its battle droid manufacturing facilities. With countless casualties, the Republic claimed victory in the end and captured Separatist leader, Poggle the Lesser. Participants Outcome *Republic victory **Separatists pushed out of the system **Droid factories were destroyed Casualties Grand Army of the Republic Heavy *Numerous clone troopers *Some AT-TEs *Many LAAT gunships Confederacy of Independent Systems Very Heavy *Garrisons of droids *Many Geonosians *Some Geonosian fighters *Super Tanks *TX-21 *Destruction of the Progate Temple *Karina the Great Prelude Geonosis had, while under the control of the Republic, still had a strong Separatist insurgency led by Geonosian Archduke Poggle the Lesser. Poggle had created millions of ready-new battle droids for the war against the outnumbered clone army. Taking part in the building of the machines were the Trade Federation and Banking Clan. The senator from Scipio, Rush Clovis, was to meet with the Trade Federation representative Lott Dod on Cato Neimoidia with Poggle secretly. The Jedi Council suspected that Clovis was taking part in a conspiracy with the Separatists and looked for a spy. After doing some research, the Jedi Council saw that Senator Padmé Amidala had been on the same committee in the Senate that both had joined the same year. The Council pettitioned Amidala to spy on Clovis. After briefing with the Council, Anakin served as a bodyguard and pilot for her the trip to Cato Neimoidia. Anakin kept a close eye on Clovis who tried kissing Padmé a few times. When the senators reached the planet, Dod greeted them and gave Padmé her room. C-3PO accompanied her while R2-D2 and Anakin along with Captain Typho looked after the ship. Clovis met in the library with Dod and Poggle about the dealings of money with the droid foundry and bringing Padmé to the planet. Poggle and Dod planned to poison Padmé so she wouldn't get in the way. At dinner, Dod said to Padmé to honor friendship and took a sip of water and rubbed poison when Padmé drank it. After dinner, Padmé began to feel faint as a result of the poison. Padmé tried to unlock the holoprojector with a password that was her own name. She put the hologram of the factory on a chip right when Clovis walked in. Padmé hugged him as Anakin entered the room, much to his distraught until Padmé showed him the chip which he took. Once Anakin had returned to the ship, Padmé fainted and Clovis took her to her room. Anakin demanded what happened and Clovis said she was poisoned and was dying. Clovis went into the library and found that the disc was gone. Clovis accused Dod of it, but the senator said Padmé was spying on them. Anakin carried Padmé as Clovis threatened Dod for an antidote. Dod gave Clovis it and Clovis gave it to Anakin, and in return wanted the disc, but Anakin already boarded the ship and left. Anakin gave Padmé a shot and she became better. Clovis had to deal with Poggle and Dod. After the mission, Anakin showed the disc to the Council and Padmé to the Senate, and the Council sent Obi-Wan Kenobi, Skywalker, Ahsoka Tano, Luminara Unduli, and Ki-Adi-Mundi to take back the planet. The Battle Briefing Shortly after receiving the news, Obi-Wan and Ki-Adi-Mundi led a dozen Venator-class destroyers to Geonosis. Anakin and Ahsoka arrived from their battle at Dorin with General Plo Koon and talked about how many kills their squad had, and Anakin won. Obi-Wan asked how they could turn battles into games. The Jedi met with Mace Windu, Yoda, Chancellor Palpatine, and Luminara to discuss the plan. After the meeting, Kenobi explained the plan to Cody, Jet, and Rex. Mundi and Kenobi added that the factory was heavily guarded by a ray shielded fortress, and that it was their first priority. The clones and Jedi agreed that they were going to have to have a three-pronged assault on the generator. Mundi and Commander Jet were to lead the northern advance while Kenobi and Cody attacked in the middle. Meanwhile, Anakin, Ahsoka, and Rex would come from the south to attack. Cody said the team will rendezvous at Point Rain, a location near to the ray shielded fortress. There, when they attacked the enemy, they would directly go into the shield and take out the generator so their tanks could advance. Ahsoka was concerned about a barricade wall that might interfere with them, but Anakin said they wouldn't be anywhere near that. With the briefing done, the troops got ready. Some clones wore their standard armor while Kenobi's men wore desert ARF Trooper gear. Ground Assault Skywalker, Tano, and Rex had crashed land away from the landing zone, and had no air support to help them since the fighters were too busy fighting in the air. Skywalker insisted the group to keep going, and the group fought the Geonosians. Tano asked if Obi-Wan had made it to the landing zone, and Skywalker wasn't sure. He contacted Admiral Yularen for air support, but the admiral could not do anything. Meanwhile, Mundi's gunship had crashed not far from the Landing site, and Commander Jet reported the losses. Mundi then ordered their forces to continue to the landing zone on foot. They went into a cave full of Genosians. They got through with many lossess. Skywalker's forces get delayed by a wall filled with droids. They got through by blowing the wall to the ground. Skywalker and Tano and Ki all met and headed for the landing site where Obi was. The landing zone was safe. Factory Assault Luminara and Anakin ordering Rex and Gree to move the troopers back]] After having the landing zone being taken over by the Republic the next place was the main factory. The Republic attacked the factory while Barriss and Ahsoka went into the factory to destory it. The Republic was being destroyed by the Super Tanks but Anakin and Luminara destoryed them by blowing up the brige they were on. Ahsoka and Barriss destoryed the factory with them in it. They survived though because they were in the Super Tank. Geonosis was under Republic control. Appearances *Bounty Hunters *Landing at Point Rain *''Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures'' – "Geonosis Saga" *Weapons Factory *Legacy of Terror *''LEGO Star Wars III: The Clone Wars'' *Brain Invaders *The Deserter *The Zillo Beast *Heroes on Both Sides *Senate Murders *The Jedi Who Knew Too Much Category:Events Category:Battles